


Chapter 15: Tony and Peter

by tina_v



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Fanart, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Non-Explicit, Teenage Peter Parker, Underage Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 07:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17618063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tina_v/pseuds/tina_v
Summary: Fanart for Push You Out (Pull You Back In)





	Chapter 15: Tony and Peter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Readmynovels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readmynovels/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Push You Out (Pull You Back In)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854490) by [Readmynovels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readmynovels/pseuds/Readmynovels). 



__

_“I want to do what you did for me.” He said, looking up at Tony from between his legs.”_

__

_“Tony’s clay brown eyes filled with bubbly mirth. Peter didn’t think he’d ever seen Tony look so…fond of him.”_


End file.
